Drunken Squabble
Barside Brawl Various patrons ranging in age and size could all be seen visible cowering to a the corner of a bar with the majority of them shooting scared, disgusted and angry looks towards the very center of the establishment where currently the atmosphere was entirely different with men and woman all drinking and singing merrily in a drunken stupor the noise increased when a pink haired woman stood up and climbed atop the bar counter with a mug in hand. "Alright you lot, raise your mug in celebration to the success of our latest siege". Shouted the woman who was just a drunk as the rest of people she was addressing all whom raised their mugs shouting in celebration uncaring of the liquor that spilled from them as the continued to celebrate clearly ignoring the scared bar maiden who attempted to quiet them down. Still atop the bar the pink haired woman downed her drink in one go before once again addressing the crowed before her. "Who is the greatest pirate Captain sailing these seas" ? She questioned as a loud unified answer of "Captain Catarina Quinn" rung out through the bar and echoed through the streets and the drunken Pirates outside the bar shouted in agreement as they began to harass and pillage the town. Smiling in delight at her crews answer Quinn grabbed another mug of rum as she hopped down from the bar top before grabbing the frantic bar maiden. "Relax a little, we’re just celebrating” she told her younger woman as she pulled her close to her own body with a crooked smile, "I have a great idea why don’t you enjoy a Drink with us". she stated before she forced feed the poor girl the alcohol all the while her crew laughed in enjoyment. Marco had been relaxing at one of his vacation homes, sleeping next to a friend of his. He gently removed her arm off of him as he got out of bed, yawning in the process. He was here on vacation, yes, but he had gone on the condition that he would respond to any issues that required the attention of a Marine. He had dressed himself in his casual field clothes, a white tee with a green sports vest. He just finished putting on his combat boots when his Den Den Mushi began to ring. He snatched it before it began that annoying sound it produced and put it to his ear. "Captain Bullet," the voice began. "There are reports of a rather rowdy crowd at a bar near your location. On further investigation, we believe a Pirate Crew may be involved. You are to go and deal with the issue." the voice said. The voice was gone, leaving Marco to presume that the voice had hung up on him. He sighed as he got to his feet, grabbing all of his weapons, sheathing them onto his person. He scribbled down a quick note to explain to his friend why he was gone, and jogge out of his house, over towards the presumed bar. It was rather easy to find the bar, the loud uproarious noise had been more than enough. He walked in to the bar, and noticed the crowd acting wild. A woman, who he presumed to be the leader, celebrated with joy. Something about a successful siege. He pulled out a Glock, and aimed it at the mug she was holding. BANG A bullet tore through the mug, shattering it. In an instant, all heads were on Marco. "Captain Bullet, reporting for duty. I'll be disbanding your little party here." After letting go of the bar maiden who ran off choking of the liquid that was forced down her throat Quinn continued her celebration once again hoisting her mug up in the air however before she could bring it towards her lips a loud bang rang out and her mug shattered causing it’s contents to splatter against the floor. As the liquid hit the floor silence rung out in the bar as all eyes turned towards the entrance of the bar where a single man stood with a gun held out still smoking from the earlier shot that was fired. Quinn having glances from her water liquor to the man who introduced himself as a captain with a rather odd look as if trying to comprehend the mental state of said individual. "Captain Bullet". Began Quinn as she made her way towards the man in a slow and slight slurred pace with her crew all standing to their feets grasping their various weapons before moving to surround him. "Just who exactly do you think you are storming in here disrupting my celebration" she stated as she came face to face with him idly noting his posture which even in her drunken state she identified as someone with real skill. "For starters, I'm a Marine." he responded, bringing his Glock up towards her chest region. "So, once your little party here is over, I'll be taking all of in." he continued. He smirked. "Any questions?" Smirking at the now identified marine Quinn couldn’t help but laugh in amausment as she felt the cool metal of his Gun pressed against her chest. Unlike her however her crew did not take lightly to someone threatening their captain with various members aiming rifles at the Marines head with the intent of killing him on the spot. Realizing they thought of her crew Quinn raised her hand signaling her crew to hold their fire as she turned back towards the man in front of her still maintaining her amused smile. "Do you honestly think we’d stop just because a marine asked us to ?" She Questioned as she used her hand to gesture around the room full of Pirates. "I can tell by your posture that you’ skilled but do you honestly believe you can subdue us all by yourself let alone walk out of here alive" she finished as more of her crew began circling around them. He smirked cockily. "With a single shot, I'll be able to take out all of your crew." he responded. Wether it was a bluff or not was still unknown. "Now, you can surrender in peace, or we do this the hard way." Snorting out in a very unladylike manner Quinn merely made her way back towards the bar casually seating herself upon it and grabbing a random bottle of rum as her rowdy crew tightened the circle around Marco with the various others outside making their way into the crowded bar weapons at the ready. Without a verbal command the gather of Pirates all leapt in action with on of the heavier and burlier crew members with orange colored hair began by swinging a ridiculous looking blade that resembled an oversized butchers knife while screaming something that Quinn vaguely recognized as Getsuga something all the while a few other members gave him questionable looks before refocusing in their target.